emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7151 (8th April 2015)
__TOC__ Plot The following morning, Aaron regains consciousness but is still unable to move. Chas worries about where he has spent the night when she finds out Adam hasn't heard from him. Adam employs a new security dog, Scrappy, at the scrapyard. David wants to be present for Lachlan's sentencing tomorrow but Alicia isn't so keen. Marlon drops April off with Bob and Brenda as he prepares to take Laurel away. Rhona advises him to test Laurel before going away with her. Chas questions Robert on Aaron's whereabouts. He accompanies her in searching for him. James visits Emma to force her to sign the divorce papers. Robert and Chas search the woods for Aaron and soon begin arguing. Chas verbally attacks Robert, blaming him for Katie's death and uncovers that Aaron's been seeing him again. She warns him that she will tell Chrissie the truth. Carly discreetly checks a flight confirmation as Bob suggests that they go van shopping at the scrapyard and covers to Brenda that Carly has got a business loan. Filled with anger and desperate to stop the truth from being exposed, Robert quietly picks up a big stone behind Chas's back and follows her every step, pent up with rage. He's distracted however when they hear Aaron yelling out and rush to help him. Bob takes a call for Carly and discovers she was planning to scarper to Rio De Janeiro with the twins money. Emma signs the divorce papers for James and they reflect on old times. Bob angrily confronts Carly but are soon distracted from their argument when Scrappy corners them into seeking safety in the van they were looking at. Laurel finds a bottle of vodka stashed in the kitchen cupboard and realises Marlon is testing her. Carly and Bob share a moment while trapped in the van. In order to make their escape, Bob distracts the dog as Carly makes a run for it. Robert and Chas find Aaron and call for an ambulance. Chas is surprised to discover Robert really does care for Aaron. Alicia decides to go to Lachlan's sentencing to support Chrissie, annoying David who believes she should be attending to seek justice. Laurel tells Marlon that she's not weak enough to fall for his tests. She asks him to have faith in her as they leave for their break. Bob breaks the news to Brenda how Carly has ran off with the twins money to Rio De Janeiro. He's surprised to find his words had some effect on Carly however when she returns and says the ticket was non-refundable but she wants to stay and pay them back. As Aaron is led away, Chas notes Robert's care for him but warns him it won't make a difference - she still intends to tell Chrissie. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *David's *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holey Scrap site *Unknown woodland Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes